


Wings Of Love

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Winged Alec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Good Parabatai Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Legends, M/M, Meant To Be, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: There is a legend that Nephilims can spring wings if they find their true soulmate. Alec never paid it any attention….until he met Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Winged Alec [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221344
Comments: 52
Kudos: 278
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Wings Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).



> For Alyssa on her birthday. Hope you had a great day the 14th. So sorry for the delay. RL got in my way again. Just wanted to say thank you for your friendship. Means a lot to me.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Ragina Danica for the great story banner.  
> For the 500 word prompt Wings.  
> Chapter warnings: Wingfic, some mild hurt, talk of the ending of the show. Mainly just fluff.

Alec knew of the legend as all Nephilim did: If a Nephilim found true love, they would become an Angel. However, there was no record of this ever happening.

When Alec met Magnus, he had begun to feel a tingling sensation in his back but hadn’t thought much of it. As their relationship developed so did that feeling.

At his wedding the pain had gotten worse. However, the joy of being Magnus’ husband had drowned out everything else.

The night hadn’t ended as Alec and Magnus had wanted. With Clary gone Jace had been devastated so they had offered for him to stay at the loft with them.

That night Alec woke up in pain.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Magnus asked worried, having awoken at once.

“My back,” Alec admitted hoarsely, pained.

A scream tore from Alec’s lips. Agony ran through him as he felt two vertical lines cut into his back from his shoulders. He barely registered Magnus holding him and Jace having run in as well, worried and panicked. The pain became unbearable when he felt something large push through his shoulder blades, making him black out.

“You back with me, my love?” Magnus asked worried as Alec slowly came to.

“Yeah,” Alec got out, nodding.

“Easy,” Jace advised, sounding anxious too.

Alec looked around and realized he was still in their bedroom. There were blood stains on the sheets. He was leaning against Magnus, Jace sitting on the bedside. Something caught his eye at the same time he realized the pain in his back was gone and replaced with an unusual weight.

“What….?” Alec got out in shock and horror when he turned and saw the odd sensation from his back was…large white Angel wings!

Alec was about to panic when Magnus cupped Alec’s face, his voice loving and kind, “Alexander, you’re fine. You look perfect.”

“Truly?” Alec asked his husband in disbelief, realizing his wings were responding to his mood and moving up and down as he spoke in agitation.

“Are you in pain?” Magnus asked concerned.

Alec shook his head, “Not anymore. It’s just…odd.”

“Then I’m fine,” Magnus assured him tenderly.

“There is a legend of Nephilims and true love…” Jace reminded them.

Alec’s eyes widened in realization and worry as he looked to Magnus.

“Alexander, I love you just the way you are,” Magnus quickly assured him.

Alec’s expression softened and he calmed down.

“I’ve wings. You sure it’s ok?” Alec asked worried, still trying to accept it himself.

“You likely have other powers too. Of course I’m ok with it,” Magnus replied affectionately.

Alec was overwhelmed with the love he felt for Magnus and vice versa. Without realizing it his new wings closed around him and Magnus, creating a protective bubble around them.

“I love you. Forever,” Alec swore emotionally.

“I love you too. Always.”

When their lips met in a loving kiss, they heard Jace remind them in a warm tone, “You do know that like Warlocks, Angels are immortals, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the story. It would mean a lot to me.  
> If you enjoyed this fic you may like other of my stories. I do Malec (most of them), Malace and Jalec, all with a focus on Alec. Use the filter function to find the fics you like: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
